Naive and In Love
by kokuro
Summary: Ginny finally told Harry she liked him, but Harry's reaction isn't what we expected. (formerly known as Stalked, read Ch4 for full explanation!)
1. Ch1 Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own anything! So don't sue me or anything like that! **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
For the sake of this story, please note that Ginny is now good friends with the Dream Team, and they are going into their seventh year at Hogwarts. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Hermione woke up on that beautiful, sunny morning, thinking nothing could ever go wrong on a day like this. She tossed back her blankets and hopped out of bed, turning on the radio. But when she looked at her clock, and saw that it read 10:00, she wondered why her parents didn't wake her up. Normally they'd never let her sleep in this late, but she thought, "Well, they're probably just feeling good this morning too!" and didn't give it another thought. She sqealed with delight when her favorite song came on, and she danced to her dresser, trying to find something to wear. Today she was going to meet Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron, because Harry had been staying there instead of at his aunt and uncle's. Dumbledore seemed to think it was a precaution to keep the Muggles on Harry's street safe, and Harry gladly agreed. Ron's parents were going to the Bahamas for the next two weeks until school started in honor of their 30th Wedding Anniversary, so Ron and Ginny would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron too. Hermione had convinced her parents to let her stay there as well. Besides the fact that it would be fun to live with her friends for two weeks, she was hoping she could spend a 'quality time' with Ron. They had started going out over the summer, but so far their relationship was secret. Ron had given her a shoulder to cry on when she found out that that slimy overgrown bat of a bastard, Krum, ditched her for some ditzy 20 year old like himself. He'd practically drooled on the owl when he sent her the letter, and there was actually a lipstick smudge on it. But she wasn't too upset. Krum had tried to pressure her to do things she didn't want to do.with him. But Ron was another story. Ever since he'd acted that protective of her, in their fourth year, she had begun to notice he was actually growing up. She'd noticed he was hot about several years beforehand, but always decided he was too immature to like. He hadn't even thought about dating girls until they're fourth year. And Hermione had noticed how he blushed everytime he was around her, which was very strange. Ginny had told her that Ron liked her, but Hermione had always said, "No he doesn't.." with a sigh. But this summer, Ron had kissed her on the cheek after getting off the Hogwarts express, then blushed and walked away. No one else noticed of course (luckily actually) but since then had kept in touch more than usual, and actually went out a few times. She was really looking forward to spilling the beans at dinner that night, but slightly nervous too. They had both agreed that tonight was a good night because if Harry or Ginny freaked out, they would at least be friends by the time they got to Hogwarts. But, Hermione thought with a grin, she had a feeling Harry was starting to notice Ginny as more than his best friend's little sister, and would not object to their (Ron and Hermione's) getting together. She finished getting dressed into her comfy black knit pants and baggy red long sleeved t-shirt, she walked into the bathroom and bruhed her teeth, did her makeup and her hair, then was in the process of pulling on her sneakers, heard the kettle on the stove whistle. She grinned at her mother's common forgetfulness but frowned at why it was still whistling. She wondered whether something was wrong, but being her optimistic self, figured she was just being a worrywart and she jogged down the stairs. "Mom?" she called. "Dad?" "Are you guys here?!?"  
  
Figuring they had gone to work and left a note (Dear Hermione, went to work, will be back soon! Love mom and dad.) on the table. But she walked into the kitchen, and saw no note. She frowned again and walked into the living room and screamed at what she saw. Her parents were lying on the floor, eyes glassy and not moving. "No!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, and ran over to her parents. Checking their pulse, doing CPR, shaking them, nothing worked. They still lay there, immobile. Hermione moaned and began to sob uncontrollably. Heart-wrenching wracking sobs filled the room. She looked heavenward as if to ask why, but sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
The Dark Mark was carved into the paint on the wall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Whatcha think? Sorry it's short, but I thought that was a good ending. Chapter Two coming ASAP! Please review! Your comments truly inspire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Http://kokuro.proboards10.com/ - hp fanfic boards  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/ - hp message boards  
  
http://cool2Bsquare.tripod.com/page_name.html - homepage 


	2. Ch2 Beans are Officially Spilled

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own anything so don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
For the sake of this story, the Dream Team is entering their seventh year at Hogwarts and are good friends with Ginny. Percy is married to Penelope Clearwater, and Fred and George have their own jokeshop in Hogsmeade. **************************************************************************** ** Chapter 2 -  
  
Hermione woke up several hours later in a room. An orange room. A violently orange room with with an orange haired boy and an orange haired girl and a black haired boy. Still drowsy, Hermione quietly asked in a bewildered tone, "Is it Halloween already?" and then falling asleep again, even though her three friends were sniggering. About 10 minutes later, she woke up with a start and sat up so violently she immediately felt queasy. "MOM! DAD!" she screamed. She fought to stand up but Ron, Ginny, and Harry held her back. "No Hermione! Stay still! We're trying to help you! Lay down!" they shouted in a jumble of voices. "No! I need to get to my parents! MOM!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!" She protested. Harry and Ginny were pushed away, and Hermione struggled towards the door. Ron ran in front of the door. "Hermione!" he panted, "Please lie down! We'll explain what's going on as soon as you lie down!!!!!!!!" Hermione fainted, and Harry caught her just in time. Ron and Harry heaved her onto Ron's bed, and Ginny ran downstairs to get her mum. Five minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, a doctor in tow. The doctor examined the now unconscious Hermione, and held a bottle of smelling salts under her nose. "A Muggle thing," the doc explained. "Ohhhhhh.."Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione sat up, still breathing heavily. "My parents!" she gasped. "Have to help them! NOW!" She panted, trying to regulate her breathing. Ron sat down on his bed next to her, held her hand, and looked at his parents, rubbing his thumb over her hand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, and Mrs. Weasley took a big breath.  
  
"Hermione, honey." she started. "They're.." Hermione's eyes were red and watery.  
  
"Couldn't you help them?!?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Well, Hermione, around 10:30, Ron went over to visit, and." Mrs. Weasley swallowed, and continued, "When he got there, you were lying next to your parents, and, a Death Eater was leaning over you, injecting some green liquid into your arm. Ron stunned him long enough before he could kill you with the slow-acting Basilisk venom, and brought you back here." Hermione was staring at the Chudley Cannons bedspread, not moving. "And..my parents?"  
  
"We've contacted your grandparents and they're arranging the funeral. " Mrs. Weasley finished. Hermione burst into silent tears.  
  
"We'll take care her." Ron said, looking sadly at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah.we'll be downstairs if you need us."Mr. Weasley muttered and started towards the door, motioning for his wife to follow him. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a worried glance, but nodded at Harry and her children, and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked gently. "Are you going to be okay??" Ginny nodded, silently asking the same thing.  
  
" I just want to be alone." Hermione said, rolling over and facing the wall.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, her voice cracking slightly. Harry looked at Hermione, and understood immediately. She was an orphan now too, just like Harry. Parents killed by Voldemort. Orphaned. He followed Ginny out of the room. Ron stayed behind, and Harry was not surprised at all. He had been noticing the way they were acting and was wondering if something was up. Harry was planning to ask him before dinner that night, at the Leaky Cauldron, to see what was going on but the Weasleys didn't want Hermione leaving until she was better. Harry was therefore planning to talk to Ron as soon as he came out of the bedroom. He didn't mind the fact that they liked each other, he actually thought it was about time that they told each other, but he wasn't looking forward to watching them hold hands or snog or anything like that. Once or twice, he thought it would be nice to go on a double date with them with Ginny.but scolded himself for thinking that. Ron would go ballistic if he knew Harry liked Ginny, and Harry liked being a part of the Weasleys, although often wished it would be through marriage instead of friendship.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Ron was still holding Hermione's hand, and Hermione looked up at him drowsily from the medication they had been giving her while she was asleep. "Thank you." she whispered. "For what?" Ron asked gently. "For everything.." She said, before nodding back off to sleep. Ron grinned at her, and leaned down and kissed her, before turning towards the door. Where he saw a green eye looking through the keyhole.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** I liked that chapter......but I'm looking forward to the next one even more. Don't worry, I'm just typing and typing and typing, because I'm home alone all afternoon..free typing time! YES! Review me! Chapter 3 almost here!  
  
http://cool2Bsquare.tripod.com/page_name.html 


	3. Ch3 Strange Reactions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own anything so don't sue me!!  
  
For the sake of this story, Percy has married Penelope and moved out. Bill's in Egypt, Charlie in Romania. Fred and George have opened Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, and Ginny is close friends with the Dream Team. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's shirt and pushed him against a wall. "Why the hell did you do that?!?"  
  
"I didn't know you were hiding anything Ron," Harry replied smoothly, although Ron looked capable of murder. "So..I was meaning to ask you, is anything up between you and Hermione?"  
  
"Let's take this conversation somewhere else, please?" Ron said blushing, though still mortified Harry had seen him kiss her. They trudged down the sloping staircase into Fred and George's old room, as Hermione was in Ron's. They each sat down on a bed.  
  
"Do you forgive me for spying on you?" Harry said in a ridiculously formal tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, you nitwit." Ron said cracking up, "I was gonna tell you anyway.."  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked seriously. Ron looked at the bedspread, fiddling with his fingers.  
  
"Ron.." Harry started, "I really want to know if there is something between you and Hermione. You guys are my best friends and I really think I deserve to know the truth. And I want to hear that truth from you." Ron continued to stare at the bedspread. Harry sighed, "Well, since you won't talk I'll go ask Hermione.."  
  
"No!" Ron said, looking mortified. "She'll be furious that I didn't tell you yet that we -" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he had said.  
  
"Ron." Harry asked quietly, "Did you ask her out over the summer?"  
  
"YES already!" He moaned and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"And she said.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Ron said simply.  
  
"So you guys are.." Harry said, realizing what was going on.  
  
"Together," Ron finished his sentence. "We were going to tell you after dinner tonight, but..that never happened."  
  
"So you were just never gonna tell me???" Harry stormed out of the room.  
  
Ron stared at his best friend's back. "I thought you said you wouldn't have minded.." He said quietly.  
  
Meanwhile.... ..  
  
Harry ran heavily down the stairs and walked into their den, sat down on the sofa and began talking to himself.  
  
"I can't believe this happened!"  
  
"I can't believe I had said I wouldn't have minded!"  
  
" I thought I wouldn't have minded, but I guess that changes when it finally happens!"  
  
"HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"  
  
Harry hid his face in his hands, then ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the floor. " I can't believe this happened..."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up, looking for the speaker. He looked straight ahead at the armchair by the fire and saw a girl with fiery hair looking at him, sniggering.  
  
"Why don't you ask your brother." Harry said icily, though his face reddening because he hadn't noticed her in that corner.  
  
"What..did he finally ask Hermione out?" Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, one month ago!" Harry replied, turning back to the floor.  
  
Ginny looked shocked. "Really?"  
  
"Yes.." Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe he/she didn't tell me!" they both exclaimed in unison. (a/n- Ginny said she, Harry said he) They both blushed at their sudden outburst, and even though it wasn't the time, Harry noticed how very pretty Ginny had become.  
  
"I gotta go talk to 'Mione." Ginny said excitedly, and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry alone with only his thoughts. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
How was that? Was it longer? Sorry if it was kinda confusing, but I have his habit of writing and then thinking later, wishing I had done this instead of that and stuff like that, so just try your hardest to follow! Lol! Review me okay? It seriously inspires!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/  
  
PS- Anglblck623, thanks for the flame. BTW, Hermione put on make-up because she was like 18 or 19! She can be bookish and still wear make-up. This is a fanfiction. And it doesn't matter how Voldemort carved the Dark Mark into the wall. He carved it and it was dramatic, like horror-movie dramatic! Ok I'm done! :-D (Ps-I tried to make it longer!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
PPS- I'd like to thank Katia, Angelblck623, JustMe, and princess17 for my first reviews!!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ch4 Shock

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own anything but the plot!  
  
Sorry about the 'not concerned' thing. But this chapter should explain everything...actually my horrible habit of writing then thinking should be to blame.yeah..i'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 4 - Break Down  
  
About a week later, with the magical medicine and TLC from the Weasleys, the effects of the basilisk poisen wore off and Hermione was physically healthy, though maybe not mentally..  
  
Ron and Harry were poring over the new edition of Quidditch Through the Ages, while Ginny was reading a book called How to Show a Guy You Like Him , conspicuously hiding the cover from Harry and Ron, who would tease her mercilessly. Hermione was staring at the carpet, apparantly in deep thought. She was dressed in black, as was everyone else, because it was the day of her parents funeral. Ginny was a bit concerned about Hermione, because she hadn't shown emotions about her parents, partly because she was asleep for most of the day until about the day previous, where she began to go for long walks by herself. She hadn't talked much, maybe because she was in shock of what had happened, or she just didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she cried during those long walks, Ginny didn't know, so she never said anything. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said, "Well.I guess we better get going."  
  
Ron and Harry closed their books, and Ginny stuffed hers into the sofa cushions, then went over to walk out to the car with Hermione. She and her had gotten pretty close over the years, and Ginny guessed Hermione loved having a girl friend to talk about boys and stuff like that. Hermione got up slowly, not breaking her train of thought. Ron and Harry watched her and Ginny took her hand and squeezed it. When they reached the door, Ron took her other hand. It was know a known fact that Ron and Hermione were an item. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't mind, and Harry eventually got over his initial and surprising shock, which no one expected, considering it was obvious Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked Ron for the past 2 years, and was happy for them. Ginny suspected why this happened. Harry was going to be the third wheel around Hermione and Ron, and if they broke up, he would be the referee. Ginny felt bad for him, and made a point to hang out with him.  
  
The car ride was uneventful, though quieter than usual. They got to the church, where Hermione spotted her grandparents, and they all sat together in the front pew. Hermione sat between Ron and her grandmother, gripping each of their hands tightly. But after the ceremony, when she walked up to pay her last respects, she stopped in front of the coffins, biting her lip. Then she broke down in tears and threw herself at her dead parents. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran up to her and helped her up. She began sobbing into Ron's shoulder, saying " I couldn't..couldn't believe..they were..that they were gone!...that they were..actually gone! I couldn't believe it!.....I just couldn't!!" she gasped. Ron pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Shhh..it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay.." Ginny and Harry looked at her sadly and, thinking the same thing, both put their hands onto her shoulder at the same time, and their hands overlapped. Ginny blushed and pulled back her hand, and to her surprise Harry was blushing too. Some men in tuxedos came by and closed the coffin lids, picked them up, and carried the coffins outside to the graveyard. Hermione and Ron slowly walked out, arm in arm, Hermione's eyes red. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Harry said, "Let's go." and turned towards the door. Ginny followed and silently cursed herself for not saying anything. "I'm gonna tell him...I'll tell him this year..this year or never." She said to herself.  
  
********************************************** VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I have something very important to say. This story is going along pretty well, but it does not go along with the origional plot I had..you know.the summary/ So I have decided to change the direction of the story. This is going to be about Ginny and Harry...that's all I know so far...Ginny's gonna confess her love, Harry's gonna freak out, then Harry will start liking her and Ginny won't like him and yada yada yada..I think. I dunno. All I know is I messed up and I can't fix it, and I'm still coming up with a plot. However, I will be starting a new story with the original plot (Harry is being stalked by someone.) for those of you who liked it. Ok? Don't kill me...I'm sorry about this. Hasta, mi amigos.  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Ch5 Ginny's Confession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Chapter 4 - Ginny's Confession  
  
It took Hermione awhile to recover from the shock that her parents were...gone, but by the time September 1 rolled around, she was her normal cheery self.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" The foursome shouted as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, and soon they were zooming through the English countryside on the way to Hogwarts. Ginny decided now was the time for action. She decided if she wanted Harry to know how she felt, she had to talk, not subtly flirt. Harry was too naïve for that. She 'stumbled' on their way into the compartment, dropping her stuff into an empty room by 'accident'. Harry, stayed back to help her pick everything up. So far so good.. Ginny thought. When Harry came into the compartment, he started picking up Ginny's things and stuffing them into her bag. Ginny swiftly moved towards the door and shut it. She didn't want anyone over hearing this.  
  
"Harry.." She began, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry slowly straightened up and his eyes moved from Ginny to the shut door with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it already is.." Ginny stated, looking at the floor, "And don't interrupt." She sat down on the seat, and Harry sat across from her.  
  
"Gin, is this about Hermione? Because I really am sorry that her parents died.it's just that ever since I got that owl from Hogwarts saying they wanted me as Captain for Gryffindor I."  
  
"Harry it's not that." She said, still staring at the floor. Harry frowned. Ginny took a deep breath and began talking.  
  
"Harry ever since I heard about you, read your name in books, saw pictures of you, and then hearing all about you from Ron, I." she cleared her throat. " I have been rather taken with you.and I really like you.I mean I've liked you my whole life, but it's felt like more than that recently.and I really needed to tell you because I really really want to know if you feel the same way." She finished with a rush. Harry looked at her, first looking surprised, then frowned, then stared at her with his eyes wide. Then he looked away at the wall, apparently in deep thought. He cleared his throat and his cheeks were tinted red when he said, "Gin.have you said anything to your brother about this?"  
  
Ginny was furious. She had just spilled her heart out to him and all he had to say was whether or not Ron knew about this. "Why would he? She replied icily.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. He stared out the window, then said, "Gin.I really like you.but kind of as a friend, you know? I mean maybe we could be like that someday," His cheeks were bright red now at these words, "But Ron really wouldn't-"  
  
"Who cares about Ron!" Ginny shouted. "Ron doesn't matter in this! Hermione doesn't matter in this! The only people that matter in this are you and me!" "I love you, you bastard!"  
  
Harry looked sincerely taken aback. His face was positively crimson. "Gin," He stuttered. "Can we talk about this some other time? Can I think about this?"  
  
Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "Harry, what is there to think about? Either say yes or no."  
  
"I - I..I gotta think, Gin!" Harry said, blushing madly. He looked at the floor, then stood up and picked up the rest of Ginny's things on the floor.  
  
"My god!" she said, slumping down onto the seat. Harry zipped up Ginny's bag, and handed it to her. He took her hands into his, looked into her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry." Then he walked off.  
  
Ginny looked after him disbelievingly. Then she slouched against the side of the compartment sighing and saying, "My god.."  
  
**************************************----------------------------- ********************************  
  
Uh..No comment.  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/  
  
Normal Normal Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Michael Long Michael Long C:\My Documents\file5.docÿ??É Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Normal Michael Long Microsoft Word 8.0 _PID_GUID {5005D763-D6F5-11D6-9506-0000C5C0B79B} {5005D763-D6F5-11D6-9506-0000C5C0B79B} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument lady bug+baby.bmp scribbles 1.bmp SummaryInformation SummaryInformation RIBB~2.BMP RAINBOW.BMð?A p??DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation ILE!!.bm8 ring.wav RING.WAV CompObj CompObj MIDLIFE.PDð?A Preas02.wa AObjectPool MYPICT~1 lp family. SMILEY~1.BMP smiling.gif SMILING.GIì¡A TADA!!~1.WAV got it!!.w Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


End file.
